


World So Cold

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Past Character Death, Son of Dathomir, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events on Mandalore, Darth Maul tries to cope with the death of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World So Cold

Endless torture. Lightning coursing through every nerve in his body. Blinding agony. Sidious’s laughter. Darth Maul’s life on Stygeon had become a stream of pain where time no longer existed. But, as he hung from his restraints, nothing could match the empty feeling in the core of his being and the longing he felt for his brother. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, Savage’s death replayed in his mind on a torturous loop. He saw the life vanishing from his brother’s wounded body and his hand going limp in his grip as he watched helplessly. 

Maul was ripped from his thoughts by a familiar cackle as Sidous soundlessly entered the cell. Words couldn’t describe how much Maul hated the wretched man who he used to call Master. He wished he could break free, retrieve the Darksaber, and plunge it into the Sith Lord’s black heart. He would have his revenge. Savage would be vindicated. 

“I often wonder why I chose such a mindless beast for an apprentice,” Sidious jeered, sending a small jolt of electricity through Maul. “Look how pathetic you’ve become.” 

Sidious used the Force to pull Maul and his electromagnetic restraints downward before backhanding the Zabrak with startling ferocity. Blood gushed from Maul’s nose, but he didn’t even wince as it dripped over his lips and down his chin. He stared blankly at Sidious, his yellow eyes unblinking. 

“Even with all of your training and brute strength, you weren’t fast enough to save your own apprentice,” Sidious said in an irritatingly jaunty, conversational tone that caused Maul to grit his teeth. “Not that either of you stood a chance. I almost considered sparing that monster out of pity…he was amusingly slow in body and mind.” 

The Sith Lord continued to taunt Maul, shooting Force lightning and laughing as the Zabrak writhed in pain. After what seemed like hours, he finally departed, vowing to return very soon for more important matters. Alone, Maul finally broke. He wept bitterly, tears running down his face. 

“Savage,” he choked out through a mouthful of blood. “Brother, I'm sorry." 

He let out all of his bottled up emotions, screaming in rage and sorrow. The frightening sound echoed in the cold room.


End file.
